Millennium Jump: The Last Wizard
by Audacia's Quill
Summary: Yaoi HarryxMarik Sequel to Millennium Jump: Dangerous Affairs. Arc 2. "Harry travels forward to the modern-time, only to find old enemies, a mysterious person calling out for him, and spirits of the past coming forth once more, with no memories..."
1. Time Wizard's Gift

_ This is M rated to cover my ass for all type of content I throw in, chances are their will be sex scenes later on, this is a YAOI and sequel to:_

_Millennium Jump: Dangerous Affairs _

_Please read it first before this, the pairing is now HarryxMarikIshtar. BO IS EPIC WIN... :) *had to be said*  
_

_xxxI do not own YuGiOh or Harry Potter xxx_

* * *

**In the back of Kame Game Shop, Japan:  
**

"Guys did you hear that?" said Yugi suddenly, hearing a rather loud sound of something dropping.

"Damn what was that?" said Joey frowning, Marik, Anzu, Tristan, Ryou stared at Joey.

"I ain't going out the rain," he sniffed.

"I'm in the middle of dueling," said Ryou pointing out the obvious, he was dueling Anzu and Tristan was busy talking to Joey at this point.

"Fine I'll do it," grumbled Marik.

* * *

Marik walked out into the front of the shop, grumbled and grabbed his cloak, putting the hood up to protect himself from the rain. He walked around to the back of the building and glanced around to see what the noise what, it could have just been rowdy kids, but who in their right mind would come out in this?

He frowned as he heard a groan in pain.

"Dammit every time I magically transport somewhere I always magically land on my ass!" then he heard an angry hiss.

Marik's lips twitched in amusement as he heard the voice, though the word 'magically' rang alarm-bells.

* * *

When Harry glanced out of the alley he saw cars, so immediately he transfigured his attire into casual jeans and a polo under Bakura's cloak, especially as it was raining. To think, a moment ago, he was 3,000 or so years into he past. He shook his head tiredly, time travel was trippy. Harry's cat-like nature protested angrily at the pouring rain and he did his best to stop his tail from coming out and standing on end.

He burst into shivers as his body became soaked through to the bone, he clenched his wand and saw his kuriboh jump into his lap on top the Millennium Spellbook.

Harry was sat on the wet floor from landing on his butt and knocking over a trashcan, he hoped he hadn't attracted attention.

Too late. His empathy picked up on Shadow Magic...and a person...

* * *

"Excuse me," set a smooth, deep, yet cutting voice. If Harry wasn't shivering he would have already done so, his green eyes softened when he looked at his kuriboh which was soaked and looked sad because of this.

_"Don't get upset Bo," _comforted Harry in a whisper, as he looked for the source of the voice, a tall dark figure walked into the alleyway -almost Death Eater-like in appearance.

Harry clenched the wand and pulled the cloak around his figure to hide kuriboh huddled to his chest, the Millennium Spellbook and his wand.

Harry froze as he turned got up and felt a hand on his shoulder spin him around to look directly at him. Marik's eyes widened at the sight of a soaking wet boy, about a year older then him, with large emerald green eyes and a fading tan, shining soaking wet skin, long black hair stuck to his cheeks from the pouring rain and lips set into an unconscious pout like he'd accidentally-got-caught-doing-something-bad. Marik narrowed his eyes under his hood, that expression was fishy enough added to his apparent 'magical' arrival.

"Excuse me but what--" Marik was cut off by a loud squeak, a really loud one at that.

"Did your cloak just squeak?"

* * *

Harry cursed in his mind, trust him to have a kuriboh that was scared of the dark! Bo had gotten scared under the darkness of Harry's cloak and began squeaking loudly in protest.

Harry opened his cloak and showed the kuriboh in his arms along with wand and spellbook.

"The squeak would be my little friend,"

Marik didn't know how to react, seeing a shadow monster nestled in the arms of a stranger carrying an obviously Egyptian tome and a queer looking 'wand' he swore he'd seen on a trap card.

"I think you had better come with me," he said sternly.

Harry swallowed, he'd only been in the modern year 2000 for five minutes and he'd already landed himself in the shitter.

* * *

**Kame Game Shop:**

"I found our mysterious noise, it's this guy," said Marik, pushing Harry into to the store, who smiled nervously as he stared into five more curious faces.

The odd person wielding Shadow Magic appeared to be glaring a hole through him, he detected two others with it also.

_Bakura's reincarnation? Merlin I think I'm going to pass--OH MY GOD the Pharaoh's devolved into some small oompa-loompa-type-midget-person!... Yes I'm going to pass out now._

He almost had a heart attack on the spot when he saw Ryou and Yugi, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, he heard Bo squeak in concern as he collapsed to the floor.

"Let's take him to the back," said Yugi concerned.

"He has explaining to do," said Marik, gesturing to the kuriboh and the tome.

Bo attempted to glare at Marik for pushing his master and inadvertently making him faint.

"I think the kuriboh is trying to give you The Evils," giggled Anzu, gesturing to the kuriboh who was leering at Marik with half lidded, angry-like eyes, but only ended up making his wide eyes shine more, thus making him look adorable.

Marik Ishtar gave up. He laughed. Hard.

"The little fuzzy thing--"

"-kuriboh," supplied Yugi.

"Trying to glare! Comedic gold right there!" grinned the Ishtar.

Bo tried to glare even harder and let out an angry squeak.

"Terribly sorry to break it to you, but you'll be adorable no matter how hard you try to be scary," said Marik dryly.

Marik chuckled, and concluded that kuribohs attempting to glare was both pathetic yet cute.

Bo decided to stop trying, and bounced over behind Joey who carried Harry into the back.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later:**

Harry woke up on a bed, he groaned as Bo jumped and attempted to cuddle to his chest. He'd just collapsed infront strangers in the year 2000 who probably found his wand and his book.

"Kindly explain this, Sleeping Beauty," said Marik rather scathingly as Harry awoke, holding the Millennium Spellbook and wand.

Harry swallowed.

_Oh shit.  
_


	2. Nex Phasmatis

_ This is M rated to cover my ass for all type of content I throw in, chances are their will be sex scenes later on, this is a YAOI and sequel to:_

_Millennium Jump: Dangerous Affairs (prequel)_

_Please read it first before this, the pairing is now HarryxMarikIshtar with light HarryxRyou  
_

_xxxI do not own YuGiOh or Harry Potter xxx_

* * *

**In the back of Kame Game Shop, Japan:  
**

You can judge a lot about a person by their face and their actions, even their voices -but if that is an accurate or true judge of character is something to be questioned. Harry looked at him with aged eyes of emerald as if he'd seen to much and was left too tired to move as he'd been left with an expression of death on his face. Marik wondered if something unspeakable had happened on this bitter Sunday night in a crime ridden area. His jaw clenched the notion which he pushed to the back of his mind.

"I'll answer your question if you'll answer mine," said Harry finally, after debating how to answer the strange 'muggles'. They weren't all muggle though, he sensed at least three of them with Shadow magic, one Egyptian, one he'd dubbed 'MiniPharaoh' and Bakura's-Possible-Descendent.

Harry grinned lopsidedly despite himself, he wondered if their reactions would be similar to his first Hogwarts experience.

"Do you believe in magic?"

* * *

**Unidentifiable Location: **

The magical world has not largely forgotten Harry Potter, there were still some washed out purebloods after the war, ex-Voldemort supporters. Many had gone insane, those that survived that is. Others had turned themselves in, but there were still three wizards left, three that had called upon every debt and favor until they regained their power.

The night Harry Potter disappeared, he had told one person, a Ministry worker to file for Leave of Silence.

It was a promise that he'd not be sought after and a legal documentation that would have essentially classed him missing and was the magical equivalent of Witness Protection.

The Ministry had expected to receive files from the country he'd traveled to by their respective government to make sure he'd immigrated safely, however no such documents ever arrived but after a while it was no longer looked in to. The world didn't need him anymore, even if they wanted him, his actual job had been done.

Now their world was healing, but the three ex-death eaters, now known as the Nex Phasmatis never gave up.

They were like hunters, trackers, they did not need sleep, they did not eat -they only saught vengeance. For they had become something more then wizards, they were now more like monsters.

It had began when the three Nex Phasmatis members met their mysterious deaths shortly after Rufus Scrimgeour's appointment as new Minister of Magic.

* * *

_Nex Phasmatis_ _FlashBack_:

_All three of them stood within the white plane, the "1/5 Dimension" the wizards called it, they knew they were dead, but they saw three doors._

_A black door, a white door and a blue door._

_Through the white door lay purgatory, through the black door lay Judgment -if the fairytales they grew up with were true._

_"Lucius where should we go?" asked one to the tall aged Malfoy senior -the Nex Phasmatis leader._

_"We're already dead you Rat," snarled Bellatrix "Does it matter?"_

_"Yes," cut in Lucius, eyes narrowing._

_"Judgment will surely obliterate us, purgatory is not an option for us -I say we try the blue door,"_

_The 'Rat' also known as Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix and Lucius walked into it, there vision blinded as they fell into a bottomless black, as they fell they all heard the sound of souls breaking. Screams, and finally silence until a booming voice rang in their ears as they were free-falling into nothingness.  
_

_"We share an enemy, perhaps Onryo-existence will not suffice,"_

_"Spare our souls--" began pleading Pettigrew._

_**"Silence!"** roared the omnipotent voice._

_"You were destined to pick the third door, and now, you are mine,"_

_The Egyptian God Anubis smiled, even though he chose not to show any mortal form, they could feel it._

**_"You. Are. Mine!," _**

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_**Unidentifiable Location:  
**

They searched the world high and low and traced Harry's magical signature to the Department of Mysteries, alter-verse Time Turner unit. They spent half a year jumping through world's a times, finding his signature all over Egypt in one universe, and concluded he was somewhere there.

The Nex Phasmatis had finally tracked Harry's current location and had spent time looking up any magical records they could deduce from this world as he was no longer in Egypt. His signature was... _ancient _there.

Lucius smiled.

All they needed was a scent of where Harry was, and they could hunt him down like a dog.

Peter Pettigrew, despite all rat-like appearances, was no fool.

He knew after the fall of Voldemort, Lucius and Bellatrix would not again so readily bow to someone, but this was a _God._

_Still, _frowned Pettigrew, he could not help but think their little group had another ulterior motive this time. Not to simply serve a greater power.

A newly acquired large ugly dog-like creature snapped at Peter, who swiftly transformed into a rat, and slunk off.

* * *

**Ishtar Home (Japan Centered):**

Isis frowned, Marik had been over at Yugi's for a long time and she was starting to worry until she received a notification they were having a surprise sleepover. Odion ended up being saddled with bringing over Marik's things.

She also received a vision from her Millennium Necklace, of a boy she felt she was familiar.

* * *

**Kame Game Shop:**

Odion arrived with Marik's things but looked slightly concerned when he saw the state of one of -what he guessed to be- Marik's friends. He was soaked, tired and was facing a brutal interrogation.

"I'm not going to ask," muttered Odion, leaving.

* * *

As he walked down the empty dark pavement he scowled at how cold it had gotten, then he suddenly felt uneasy. Quickening his pace yet remaining confident he ignored the sounds of footsteps until he found himself cornered in quite a bad position.

"Tell us where he is!" snarled a long silver-blond man.

Odion looked quite confused, he scowled and was going to push past him until he was cornered by two more, a rat-like man and a woman who resembled an electrified witch.

"He smells the boy on you, you've been near him," snarled Bellatrix, a large dog-like creature with a jackal -like head, it was almost like a Grim and reached Bellatrix's waist in height. It had red eyes surrounded with a border of yellow and large drool-dripping teeth that hungered for flesh.

Enough to give Ammut a run for his money.

A look into it's eyes froze Odion in place, like staring into the deadlights of death itself he found sickness frozen in his gullet.

Lucius smiled and murmured something, Bellatrix also grinned as if catching onto the idea and barely held the hound back.

Poor Peter still looked confused.

* * *

**Later:**

Harry looked worse for wear, his hair falling infront of his face messily, his arms shaking as his hands clutched for the floor. The Yami's had been unnecessarily brutal, Harry wanted to fall apart from the seams and it was showing in his expression.

"I don't know what happened to him-" croaked Harry, he'd been half-way through telling them his run-in with the Time Wizard after they established they were Shadow Mages, but after being in another time, and casting Raigeki, he felt fit enough to die on the spot.

Isis had called Marik in the midst of Harry's explanation that Odion was gone and she received a vision of the most beastly thing she'd ever seen. She couldn't relay it in words over the phone, but when Harry inquired politely in his ragged state what had happened, he received a surprisingly detailed response.

Marik found himself babbling quite a bit over it, he did that when he was this worried but had too much pride to say it.

Now, Yami Marik had taken his hikari's place, the second Harry showed an inkling of knowing anything about Odion's kidnappers, he inflicted quite a brutal hit across Harry's already abused body, then another...then another...

Ryou of course, tried to calm him down while Yugi helped Harry to his feet. The little kuriboh seemed to be attempting to protect Harry by positioning himself on his lap, infront of his chest, squeaking angrily.

Yugi had, by this time, helped Harry onto the couch, Joey and Tristan had been helping close up the front of the shop, and Anzu had been awkwardly explaining the sudden arrival of Harry to Solomon Mutou.

"Oh dear Ra! -Marik!" snarled Yugi, or rather, Yami Yugi.

"We leave you alone with him for one minute, and a phone-call later you're beating the boy to death!" he snarled, flicking back some of Harry's hair to see his face clearly he looked angrier when he saw a large fading-red slap-like mark on the left side of Harry's fragile face.

His cheek looked a little swollen too, and Harry would have faught back, had he not been so zapped of any type of strength. Pride stopped him from curling into a ball and just sobbing until his magic regenerated properly.

"I have an idea who one of the men might be but, I--" Harry began to choke on his own struggle to talk.

"-think, there might be a slim...slim chance...judging by the description-"

"I have to ask, did the platinum blond one perchance carry a long snake-cane?"

"Yes, yes he did," said a voice coming in from the side entrance with Solomon standing beside her.

"I think, you owe this man an apology brother," it was none other then Isis Ishtar, who came in on the urge of her Millennium Necklace which had never steered her wrong. She was glad now that she came, looking upon the state of Harry, her face drained of color.

"Also he needs to rest _now_, or he just might die,"

* * *

Bo whimpered at her words, the kuriboh remained firmly by Harry's side -even through Raigeki, and he would continue to do so.


	3. Picking The Scent

_ This is M rated to cover my ass for all type of content I throw in, chances are their will be sex scenes later on, this is a YAOI and sequel to:_

_Millennium Jump: Dangerous Affairs (prequel) FYI in the process of explaining his arrival with Time Wizard that I glossed over -introductions were obviously done._

_Random Fiction Fact -in this verse- : Harry never passed his apparition classes -therfore not really knowing how to do it.  
_

_Please read it first before this, the pairing is now HarryxMarikIshtar (not definite) possible HarryxRyou (it can't be HarryxBakura anymore for reasons revealed later)  
_

_xxxI do not own YuGiOh or Harry Potter xxx_

* * *

**In the back of Kame Game Shop, Japan:  
**

Bo was Harry's pillow as he lay curled up in a guest-room bed, completely zapped of magic. But he felt healthier as it regenerated in his sleep, his bones that had previously ached so terribly felt soothed as his magical core began to regenerate in power. Bo let out a deep noise, similiar to a snore, his large eyes shut as Harry rested his own head atop the kuriboh.

Harry grunted in discomfort as he felt the sharpness of the shrunken Millennium Shield in his transfigured jean's pocket. He turned over onto his back and opened his eyes tiredly as he heard the sound of the door open.

His stomach froze as he saw Ryou come in with a nervous smile, stumbling slightly as he made his way to Harry.

"Uhm, Harry was it? Are you awake?" he said softly, quietly and shyly.

"Yeah, and yeah I'm awake," said Harry dryly, rubbing sleep out of his tired green eyes, the novelty of being in the year 2000 wore off quickly. He sat up in the bed and leaned on the headboard feeling a lot better.

"I just came because," Ryou paused awkwardly "-Marik hit you pretty bad so I--"

"You tried to stop him, so thank you for that," smiled the aged veteran, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He caught a hint of a blush, and continued smiling, he didn't really want to say "I don't bite," because he didn't want Ryou to feel awkward. He cared enough to check on him, and noticed he carried an icepack.

"How long was I out?"

"Just a few minutes actually, and I got this to reduce the swelling -my guess is he punched you, not a little slap, right?" replied Ryou.

"Yeah, pretty hard," grumbled Harry, rubbing his still fading-red cheek, until Ryou pressed the cool icepack onto his swollen cheek, the swelling went down quickly. He gently removed Ryou's hand from the icepack, holding it to his cheek himself.

"The others are talking about you in the other room," muttered Ryou, rubbing the back of his neck, not knowing what to say. Truthfully he came out of worry, ignoring the feeling of the Millennium Ring's spikes stab at his chest.

"Well it's not everyday you get a time traveling wizard," said Harry deadpan.

"Thanks for the icepack uhm what did you say your name was again...?"

"Ryou, my name is Ryou," chirped up Ryou, smiling nervously._ He's nothing like the Bakura I knew, _thought Harry wryly, they were polar opposite -but this guy seemed sweet.

He stared down at the Millennium Ring which had been passed down, it didn't look scratched the least bit over the millennia. It hung over Ryou's neck, it oozed an even blacker magic then it had back in Egypt, he narrowed his eyes, Ryou couldn't possibly be safe wearing it.

"The wand is understandable -you being an wizard and everything like Isis said,"

"Isis?!"

"The woman you saw come in, she's also Marik's sister,"

Harry blinked, the Isis of this time had hardly changed at all from the one he knew, it was like a bad case of dejavu.

"Look, about the book... the Millennium Spellbook right?"

"Yes?," began Harry, slowly arching an eyebrow.

Ryou's features turned hard, his eyes, almost red, his hair spiking up as he flashed a fanged smile.

"Explain why you have it in the first place," and his tone, dark, not one to trifle with.

"Well, I did just come back from Egypt. I was in the middle of a-," he faltered for a minute "-battle, I used the Millennium Spellbook to end it. It's why I came here so weak..." Harry found his voice just getting quieter, almost like it hurt to talk about. Just because the 'thing' happened again.

Where he found someone or something to care about only to let it go again.

The 'other-Ryou' looked at Harry, as if trying to remember something.

"You are going to tell me all of the events leading to this battle, and what happened," snarled the 'other-Ryou' almost angry -angry at himself.

Then Harry realized, this was the blackness within the Millennium Ring.

"You... you're the evil inside of the Ring!" snarled back Harry, green eyes almost glowing with power as the Spirit of the Ring looked down upon him with a demon-like expression.

"Yes, I am"

It took Harry a moment before he could understand what his empathy was picking up on, an familiar feeling turned ugly, poisoned and tainted. The other-Ryou watched as the bright emerald orbs seemed to shine with sadness and disgust as his eyes widened.

"What happened to you Bakura?" he whispered softly.

"I am not him. I am Zorc," his voice like the sound of overlapping demons dragged out of hell.

The demon creator of the Shadows Zorc Necrophades, the thing of legends which had swallowed a vengeful man to be reborn again and then sealed himself within the Ring.

Harry cringed, he didn't know what happened to Bakura after he left, whether he went back into the flaming building to ensure the Pharaoh's death or if something else happened after. Something bad had happened though, because Zorc had swallowed Bakura's soul and was now some othertype demon...

"You mean you don't remember?!" said Harry suddenly -heat rising as the Spirit of the Ring insisted he didn't remember.

"Not the battle, or...the affair?"

The demon turned an odd shade of red, unsuited to his suddenly harsh features as Harry pulled him by the collar and muttered details of it into his ear. The details, getting raunchier and raunchier. He shivered, he had none of these memories of the soul he swallowed but he wished he did.

"Sounded fun," he said dryly, composing himself.

"I'll explain the rest later, I'm sure the others want to know too and I am not in the mood to repeat myself,"

* * *

Isis explained the details, Ryou's father had also contacted her that same week with regards to a new tomb found out on the dig near the Valley of Kings and that new artifacts were being transferred to her wing of the museum. In the back of her mind she was sure it was something to do with the time travelers arrival.

"Ryou is with him in the other room, he's had enough rest I think," said Isis after the talk went on for thirty minutes.

* * *

Ryou walked Harry back into the main room, Marik winced when he saw Harry carrying an icepack to his cheek.

"Marik, you owe him an apology," prodded Isis, until she saw Yami Marik poke through, looking outraged at the notion of actually apologizing. Rolling her eyes, Isis shrugged at Harry as if to say 'Well, I tried,'.

"Well, I'll ignore Mr. Jerk over there," snapped Harry, thumbing to Marik who scowled at him "-and help you find whatshisname,"

"Odion," provided Ryou.

Yugi muttered something to Ryou who nodded and reached for the Ace of Wand that belonged to Harry, kept on the table.

"You may as well have your wand back if you're going to help us get Odion back from _**your lot**_," said Marik, narrowing his eyes, everybody flinched as Marik found himself thrown back into a wall and Yugi was pulling Harry's cloak weakly to try and pull him off Marik.

"_They_ are not _my lot!_" snarled Harry, a sudden vicious look in his eye.

"_I spent my entire life fighting a war against them you--you bastard! I am nothing like them!_" thinking Marik was accusing him of being anything like Lucius -bloody- Malfoy.

"-war?" wondered Yugi outloud.

"He didn't know! He didn't mean it like that!" said Ryou hurriedly.

Marik found himself panicking for a split second when he looked into old, angry, glittering emerald orbs that emanated with hate and contempt. Then Yami Marik's personality took over and smiled maniacally at riling Harry up so easily. Grunting, Harry pushed Marik to floor as he let go.

"Sorry," it sounded honest, but the look in Harry's eye told them it wasn't.

"FYI Jerk, that's what an apology sounds like, might want to try it sometime,"

Isis spoke to cut the awkward tension as if the events that just transpired hadn't happened.

"About finding Odion?" said Isis.

"I guess I have to return to the scene of the crime, they were looking for me, can't disappoint them can I?," smiled Harry, reassuring her of Odion's safety.

"We're all coming with you, me, Ryou and Marik," said Yugi, a determined look in his bright violet eyes. Isis sighed, perhaps it would be best to stay out of the wizard's way and contact Mr. Bakura about his findings again.

"Look after Bo for me please," said Harry suddenly, remembering the sleeping kuriboh in the next room.

"Bo, you mean your kuriboh?" replied Joey, standing in the doorway with Anzu and Tristan, leaving Solomon to count up the till.

"Yes," said Harry blushing deeply.

"Aww! He named it! How cute!" said Anzu, smiling from ear to ear.

Isis muttered something to her brother, from what she gathered from visions.

"Be a bit more careful with the time-traveler, they aren't _his lot, _because his destiny is very clear,"

Marik's eyes widened when he heard his sister whisper a final sentiment before he left after Ryou and Harry.

"He is the last wizard of Earth,"

* * *

**Unidentifiable Location:**

"The dog's picked up a scent!" said Bellatrix as the hellhound jumped up with a hungry look in his eye.

Odion shook in his chains, he'd been tortured and imprisoned, though they kept him in reasonably good shape, planning to kill him when they killed Harry -just for fun really. The Boy Who Lived would die knowing he let another innocent die before him -the appeal of emotional wounding was too good to pass up so they kept Odion Ishtar alive.

"The boy, he's at the alley we cornered the muggle at!" said Peter, looking excited.

"Looks like Potter got the invite," smiled Lucius, raising up to apparate with the dog and the others.

* * *

_End Chapter xxx _

_R&R  
_


	4. Rescuing Odion

_ This is M rated to cover my ass for all type of content I throw in, chances are their will be sex scenes later on, this is a YAOI and sequel to:_

_Millennium Jump: Dangerous Affairs (prequel)_

_Random Fiction Fact -in this verse- : Language charms, have become a necessity, though the amount of language potions Harry has downed in his time enable him to fit into natural backgrounds. Naturally he can't brew potions for shit, so it was Hermione who would brew them...'course they're all dead now...  
_

_Please read it first before this, the pairing is now HarryxMarikIshtar (not definite) possible HarryxRyou (it can't be HarryxBakura anymore for reasons revealed later)  
_

_xxxI do not own YuGiOh or Harry Potter xxx_

* * *

The three of them, Marik, Ryou, Yugi and Harry walked down the pathway, it was now past eleven o'clock and darker.

"Judging from Isis told us, Odion disappeared about here," said Marik pointing to an alleyway, they were a block away from the game shop and around the corner.

"Guys," said Yugi quietly, clutching his Millennium Puzzle tightly.

"Something doesn't feel right," Yugi decided to let his Yami take over from that point. The air was cold and the knocked over garbage from skateboarding teens smelled rancid after the rain had fallen upon it. Harry closed his eyes and whispered softly to them, so low only they could hear.

_"We're being followed, remain calm, they don't know we know they're here. It's the element of surprise_," Harry slowly opened his eyes, green orbs glittering with danger. Very slowly he drew out his wand from beneath his cloak.

_"Watch your backs,"_

The second a loud beastly roar was heard, Harry turned around so quick he almost got whiplash and shot a large flame from the end of the wand directly for a hellhound that emerged from behind a building.

Harry gaped as it absorbed the the hit, it charged for the four, powerful legs quicker then a hare, charging like a cheetah with twice as much animal lust to kill. Ryou was pretty sure he would need new underwear if that -thing- got any closer.

"It's absorbing my hits!" screamed Harry backing away.

Three ex-wizards-turned-hunters smiled as they came out from behind the building also.

"Like him Potter? That's our tracker-dog," grinned Lucius.

"You will die tonight!" howled Bellatrix as the dog continued charging for the four who resorted to running.

"We can't out-run this thing!" screamed Ryou, panic in his soft doe-eyes.

Yami Yugi scowled and quickly rummaged through his deck in a frenzy.

"Prism Wall!" he said, throwing up a glowing trap-card, the hellhound snarled and look confused for a bare minute as a tiny wall appeared and attempted to work Shadow Magic on it's mind to confuse him.

"Where is Odion?!" snarled Marik, or rather, Yami Marik.

"Right here," grinned Peter, dragging an unconscious and chained Odion, throwing him to the floor.

" I have an idea! Let's make a deal, hand over Potter and you get the muggle back," said Lucius, calling back the dog as the Prism Wall vanished.

"Confundo!" said Harry suddenly, firing a sharp spell at Peter, and in quick succession aimed for Odion.

"Locomotor Mortis!" bringing Odion's body to them quickly, Yami Marik kept close guard and simultaneously tried to wake him up.

"How about you suck on this Lucy!" snapped Harry at Lucius, firing an icicle capable of piercing skin that Lucius barely missed, but slid across his cheek causing him to bleed an ugly blue substance.

"What...what are you?" said Harry, eyes wide at the non-human blue blood.

Lucius smiled a monstrous smile.

"Your worse nightmare!" he didn't seem to need a wand anymore, none of them did, the dog -still confused from the powerful spell was put out of the fight for the time being.

Ryou backed away beside Marik and Yami Yugi who watched as they lay forgotten and Harry rose forward with a hard look in his eye seeming older then he truly was. Back straight, wand clutched tightly and cloak flowing he stood infront of them tall and proud.

"Big words for small men,"

Lucius and Bellatrix snarled and simultaneously let a lightning-like blue bolt from their fingers, eyes wide knowing Harry couldn't defend against it he withdrew the Millennium Shield from his jean pocket and enlarged it as quick as a blink.

The others watched eyes wide as Harry let the shield take the hit.

Floating it infront of the others and maximizing it he told them a simple instruction.

"Stay behind the shield,"

"Aw, well isn't Potter just adorable? Protecting his little friends," cooed Bellatrix mockingly "-You should know that they'll die anyway, don't they all?"

It was obvious they struck a nerve, Harry got angry and tried to summon up a large ball of black magic in an attack the Dark Magician tought him and fired it straight for Bellatrix who was knocked back but still standing.

"Merlin, why is it so hard to use Shadow Magic?" panted Harry, firing spell after spell, sweat pouring down, his shirt cut from a cutting charm he barely missed, making it slide halfway down his shoulder.

It seemed so gutting just to use one basic attack or else he would have crushed them instantly.

"Pathetic!" said Peter.

"Ironic coming from you, rat!" snapped Harry, firing a haphazard charm at him which was side-stepped.

The Prism Wall effect wore off the dog's mind and it leaped out of the corner, the three behind the shield screamed out for Harry who was panting and wiping heavy sweat from his brow.

"Shit," groaned Harry, knowing the dog-thing was twice as powerful as the three fighters.

"We can't sit back and watch him try and fight them all! He's going to die!" said Ryou fiercely, his kind eyes set into a serious look.

They walked away from the shield and used it to protect the unconscious Odion and stood behind Harry who was firing weak expellarimus charms at this point, which to them, seemed like blue bolts of lightning, the power behind it looked impressive even though it hardly damaged Lucius, Bellatrix or Peter.

"I--can't," groaned Harry squeezing his eyes shut, "-seem to hurt them,"

"I summon Dark Necrofear!" said Ryou in a rush, though it was the Spirit of the Ring's suggestion, he drew out the card as the monster appeared and lunged for the wide-eyed Nex Phasmatis, Marik tried to use the Rod, but it didn't work on the three -and he was stunned by it.

Harry gulped as the dog got nearer, seeing the fear in Ryou's eyes and the unsureness in Yami Yugi's, with great force he pushed them out the dogs path and charged ahead.

"What are you doing?" yelled Yami Yugi as Harry charged ahead for the beast, as he ran, the others saw two fuzzy black triangular kitten-like ears poke from Harry's head cutely, followed by a tail poking under his cloak as he ran forward, with a graceful jump they watched as his body changed into that of a large terrifying black panther.

Landing with a ground-shaking thud on all four paws, Harry, in panther form, tipped his head back and bared terrifying jaws, letting out an allmighty roar, ending it a scratchy growl.

"Oh...dear...God," muttered Marik wryly "-Why am I not surprised our time-traveller is Catman?"

Charging forward like a werewolf out for blood, the green-eyed panther leaped forward for the giant hellhound which charged forward for him.

Harry let out a roar of pain at the dog leaped a top of him, clawing across his chest, both large beasts rolled around in a vicious fight, lunching for eachother. Harry made his clawed paw swipe for the hellhound's eyes, shrieking, the hound jumped off him as blood poured from it's eye sockets.

Harry snarled, and transformed quickly, letting his ears flatten and hide under his mass of feathery black hair, his tail, disappearing from his body.

"The thing, it's getting our scent!" yelled Yami Yugi, Harry nodded and quickly raised his wand.

"Hygenis Amoscentica!" a basic 'hygenie' spell wiping away their scent from the air, Harry shrunk the floating shield and shoved it in his pocket. He looked at Marik attempting to carry his older unconsious brother and scowled.

"I'll carry Odion, I'm stronger," said Harry wryly despite protests, he could hardly float Odion down a busy street once they were out the dark alley block.

It was weird seeing his protective older brother being carried by anyone, but Harry reached for Odion and let the now semi-consious Egyptian wrap arms around his neck as Harry carried him over his back.

Throwing a quick "Obscurus" behind his back, Harry created a blinding fog allowing all of them to make a break for it as the three Nex Phasmatis handled their first Shadow monster, Dark Necrofear.

"He's getting away!"

"The fog--I can't see!"

"-be more worried about the bloody monster!"

The voices becoming more and more distant as Ryou, Harry, Yami Yugi and Marik bolted down the road.

* * *

**Kame Game Shop:**

Odion lay in a guest room and quickly, the second Harry stepped through the back, Bo leaped off Anzu with an excited squeal and pounced on Harry, bouncing on his stomach happily.

"I'm safe Bo, now please don't jump on my chest, I'm sorta bleeding," mumbled Harry as he got up, a long clawed rip through the chest of his polo from the hound, blood seeping.

"Jesus Christ dude you look like you got mauled!" yelled Tristan as he saw the rip.

"I did," said Harry dryly. Joey quickly got a wet rag and Harry began to treat his own wounds in the living room.

"There's a reason why Shadow magic doesn't work as good as it did 3,000 or so years back," said Marik, remembering Harry screaming in confusion as to why it was so hard for him to use Shadow oriented attacks.

"The magic is all sealed up now, and the only way to summon monsters is through dueling cards," sighed Yugi, coming in.

"-and the monsters...they can't speak anymore, something happened to Shadow Magic thousands of years ago and we don't know what," said Isis coming in.

"We thought maybe, you had answers.." she murmured sadly.

"Tell us who those people were though, and that war, that war you mentioned," said Yugi quietly and daringly. Harry shot a look at the tri-coloured haired teen who gulped and wondered if he shouldn't of asked.

"The blond was Lucius Malfoy, the woman was Bellatrix Lesterange, murderer of my godfather," spat Harry "-and that rat-man, was Peter Pettigrew a former friend who sold my parents out to a murderer he was working for and he shortly killed my mother and father when I was baby and tried to kill me,"

Yugi fell silent at the blunt answer.

"As for the war? That's a long story, how about tommorrow when Odion's recovered, I'll have enough time to conjour a pipe and an old rocking chair while I tell you all war-stories," said Harry dryly, picturing himself as the old cliche of a veteran on a rocking chair on a porch, telling kids stories about the war.

"You knew so much Shadow Magic attacks though," said Ryou, letting a bit of childish wonder seep into his voice -Harry found his lips twitching at it.

"Could you maybe..." mumbled Yugi.

"Teach us?" finished Marik, cutting in "-the monsters don't speak anymore, so they can't,"

Harry gave Marik Ishtar a hard, unforgiving look.

"**No.**"

* * *

"What do you mean_ NO!?_" snapped Marik, clenching the Millennium Rod tightly.

"Tut tut, did nobody teach you it's rude to point your rod?" teased Harry 'That would make Ron proud' he thought with amusement as Marik spluttered for a moment.

"Though in all seriousness, the answer is no. I'm sorry but I don't go around bestowing my knowledge to people who punch the crap out of me within five minutes of meeting me. I also don't like boys who can't swallow their pride, be a man, and apologize," snapped Harry.

"It's a shame too, I have nothing against Ryou and Yugi -but those guys won't get training either until you learn the concept of not being a total jerk," said Harry simply, frankly, the waves of 'Draco Malfoy-esque' behavior coming from the youngest Ishtar was not something Harry liked. So he tried to nip it in the bud.

Joey broke the awkward silence when Harry left the room to find Solomon about staying over, dropping the bloody rag into the bin.

"That kid has a huge set of kahonies,"

"No kidding," said Yugi dryly, as Marik seethed in silence -Ryou decided wisely to back away slowly, as did Isis.

* * *

_XXX End Chap XXX  
_


	5. Hints of Black

_ This is M rated to cover my ass for all type of content I throw in, chances are their will be sex scenes later on, this is a YAOI and sequel to:_

_Millennium Jump: Dangerous Affairs (prequel)_

_Please read it first before this, the pairing is now HarryxMarikIshtar (not definite) possible HarryxRyou  
_

_xxxI do not own YuGiOh or Harry Potter xxx_

* * *

The next morning, Yugi watched Harry leave from their second guest room after checking on Odion in the first. Marik arrived early to Yugi's to be there when Odion awoke. They watched Harry stand tall and solemn. He sat on the end of Odion's bed, suitcase beside him, and Bo bouncing into the room.

"After I make sure those three didn't leave permanent damage on your brother, I'm leaving," said Harry across to Marik.

"Where will you go?" prodded Yugi.

"I don't know, but I have a life to make," said Harry tiredly, rubbing his eyes under the dark light "-honestly I'm used to waking up in strange places not knowing where the hell I am," he was essentially a war refugee for a short while, in his short life, he'd been a lot of things. A slave to abusive relatives, a wizarding student, a fighter, an army general, a politician of sorts and even a post-war hospital worker in times of desperation only to finish as a DoM employee. Within the myriad of professions and occupations he had essentially been a war refugee, so he'd been in strange spots before.

"Right," muttered Yugi, looking at him oddly.

"Gramps said there's nothing wrong with you staying here if you need to," said Yugi, looking up at the taller boy.

"I cannot infringe upon you anymore," insisted Harry, feeling awkward "-'sides, I have a plan," he shrugged.

When Odion awoke, Harry asked him a few questions about what the three had done to him, but nothing beyond what Harry guessed was the cruciatus. He gave Odion credit, muggles surviving that type of torture was unheard of.

"No long term damage-" grinned Harry, about to get up until Marik harshly pulled him back.

"You aren't going anywher--" Marik stopped mid-sentence and suddenly peered up at Harry closely, who shot back a dark look.

"Your eyes," he muttered, giving Harry a weird look.

They were swollen and quite bloodshot, like he'd been in serious tears over something.

"Not a word Ishtar," grumbled back Harry, putting on his best 'Snape Sneer' and was about to turn away until Yugi stopped him too. Bo squeaked as if trying to say something important, but sadly, he had no mouth. Dammit.

"What if those people come back looking for you, it's obvious you're going have trouble taking them all," said another voice, surprisingly, it was Ryou, who had come and was invited through the back by Solomon.

Harry's fingers shifted colour as he gripped his suitcase handle, disgusted at his own state of living -if it could be called that. He was essentially homeless, and the past seventy two hours -three days- he'd been doing nothing with his time in the new universe. He didn't own a thing apart from his own body, his transfigured clothes, Bo, an ancient book and a wand.

He'd done nothing.

Well, except hang around with a few random muggles he'd literally dropped in on. So, big deal, some of them were magical... well, in Shadow Magic anyway.

Wrong. It was a huge deal, one that Harry felt too weak to handle. Bo squeaked in silent wonder at how unusually cold and frigid Harry was this morning.

"Then I guess I'll die trying to take them down, what happens, happens,"

Ryou looked positively sick at how casually Harry talked about his own life, and Marik stared at him with an undecipherable look. The way Harry spoke about death made Marik think he'd long ago come to terms with the bitter truth that one day he'd die. But there was something odd about how he said it, like he didn't care if the next breath he took would be his last.

This wasn't right. Not for any sane human being, it was almost as if Marik could smell the insanity plaguing Harry about his own place in this universe. But no person should live with the weight of death on their shoulders, or one cannot enjoy life. Simple as.

Yugi looked deeply concerned, but didn't say anything when Harry conjured up a plain rucksack which Bo immediately jumped in and disappeared out of sight.

Harry left the zip opened quite a little bit to keep it ventilated as the kuriboh made a home out of the rucksack.

"-But,"

"I have to do this," snarled Harry, Yugi fell silent at the traveller.

"Fine," said Yugi.

"Later strangers, I'll catch up with you!" said Harry, knowing no matter how much dejavu he got from them, that's all they were.

Strangers.

Magical, weird, _strangers._

But he'd catch up with them, he'd have to. After three days of knowing them, he'd already exposed one half of his secrets, with more to come.

* * *

When Harry walked out of Kame Game Shop, he ignored the old man staring at him asking if he was alright, and he knew perfectly well he was being followed.

"Zorc," said Harry calmly, empathy picking up on the demonic being like flies to a corpse.

"Why are you following me?"

Zorc, the Spirit of the Millennium Ring wasn't sure, he knew he'd swallowed the man that had loved the boy so many millennia ago he felt an obligation to know where he was going. He had no concept of compassion, or any form of love really, but he knew that he should be concerned even if he really wasn't.

"You have no home," he said calmly.

"I know," muttered Harry as he brushed some of his hair from his face as he walked down the unfamiliar road.

"Share mine," Zorc's voice said.

Harry spun around so quickly, Bo squeaked in the bag on his back, feeling it.

Suddenly he found himself looking into the soft, innocent features of Ryou as opposed to Zorc, the boy hung his head to hide the splash of redness in his cheeks and shyly put his hands in his pockets.

"I mean, you have nowhere else and I pretty much live alone so--" he stammered, wondering why the Spirit of the Ring put him in such a position.

"Alright," if this will get Zorc to leave me alone, it honestly hurt to see him for Harry. The thing that had consumed what he had once loved.

* * *

He shouldn't make offers to strangers.

He shouldn't ask strangers to live with him.

Yet Ryou Bakura found himself in that position with the Ring urging him on, so they both walked at talked about every little thing they could think of that wouldn't feel awkward.

Harry's opinion on Japan, dueling (which secretly annoyed Harry as it was clearly a watered down version of the Shadow Games) and gaming. Harry knew he already had a lot to catch up on in this space-age technological muggle universe.

Ryou chose not to ask about the swollen eyes but the lack of stability in Harry scared him, the swollen eyes, the lost expression as if trying to keep bad thoughts away by trying to feign blissful ignorance. The sheer amount of pain behind it made Harry's smile almost painful to look at, no matter how handsome Harry himself was.

Ryou's brain shot into alertness as Harry walked into the road not seeing the red traffic light about to change green halfway across the road.

Until the head of a large black limousine knocked him out cold.

The albino ran toward the unconscious wizard who was bleeding from the head as all roadside action came to a screeching halt and a frenzied driver stepped out while a cold, calculating passenger narrowed his eyes from behind the tinted windows.

* * *

_XXX END CHAP XXX_


	6. Glass Emerald

_ This is M rated to cover my ass for all type of content I throw in, chances are their will be sex scenes later on, this is a YAOI and sequel to:_

_Millennium Jump: Dangerous Affairs (prequel)_

_Please read it first before this, the pairing is now HarryxMarikIshtar (not definite) possible HarryxRyou  
_

_xxxI do not own YuGiOh or Harry Potter xxx_

* * *

Harry tasted spit as his head hit the stone cold road, numbly he could hear a a symphony of panicked screams and all he could recognize was Ryou's voice.

_"Harry!-"_

"**He was just -there-! I didn't see him! It was a green light and--**" rambled the panicking driver.

Harry could be found splayed out on the road, he felt a warm wet substance drip from his temple down to his dry lip, he tasted blood. He felt cool hands brush over his skin, his mind a complete blur as he fell unconscious with a painfully familiar coppery taste in his mouth.

* * *

It was odd seeing such unfamiliar beauty within his own unconscious mind, the flowers he was surrounded by like the ones in Petunia's old garden. Though upon smelling them, they smelt like dried blood. Leaning closely into the flowers, he felt like he could hear small pixie-like voices of people he felt he used to know.

"How could you leave us this way Harry?"

"How could you let me die this way Harry?"

Every flower had the voice of someone he knew, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville... Remus...

Oh God, why Remus?

Then, Harry felt sick, when he heard the old voice of Tozokuo.

"-Oh Hari, why did you betray me like that? We could have let the spirits wreak revenge, I could have killed the Pharaoh and we could have ran! Ran so far! Away from the ones that hurt us! I would have kept you safe. I would have loved you, tenderly, and not have had to worry about someone seeing. I would have protected you, wouldn't that have been nice? Have someone save the savior?"

"Fuck. Off." screamed Harry, knowing full well there was no way it could be his old partner.

"You let me die alone,"

"That's what I feared the most," whispered the black flower that held Tozokuo's voice, which promptly wilted, and dead petals fell.

Harry ran out of the seemingly innocent field as the flowers screamed with lost voices from war.

"I'm going mad,"

He ran, and he ran, and he ran. Unable to escape and a memory from Remus's voice was trying to chase him and for some reason...

He did not want to see it, Harry screamed something at the top of his lungs as a black mass reached over him, and quite gently began seeping into his chest and to his heart.

The sounds of his own screams rang in his ears that felt as if they transcended several dimensions.

_"Save me,"_

* * *

**Domino Hospital:**

"Doctor Yoshonoiya!" squeaked a nurse, pulling over a doctor walking down from the ER.

"The car-crash-boy, we finally found a medical record! But it's so scant, it's almost like he didn't exist!" said the nurse shaking her head tiredly as she passed Dr. Yoshonoiya the details.

Doctor Yoshonoiya yawned and accepted the files, he walked to the third ward and began to smile at the patients in other beds, he walked to the bed at the end and closed the surrounding curtains. His ears pricked up as he heard a soft groan of pain.

"Mr. Bakura," smiled Doctor Yoshonoiya, gently calling Ryou awake, the albino had fallen asleep on a large green chair beside the bed, reserved for carers or next of kin who stay by the side of those admitted to the ward.

"It's morning," said the doctor softly.

"Oh," mumbled Ryou sleepily.

"**Ackh-** My mouth tastes like blood, where am I?" blurted a deep cutting voice, both swiveled around to see Harry sitting upright in the hospital bed, scratching the back of his neck and yawning loudly.

"This robe--" the hospital robe "-itches! Wait, where are my clothes? Who the hell undressed and changed me?!" shrieked Harry, wide awake.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Potter," said Doctor Yoshonoiya dryly, lips twitching in amusement.

Bo. Suitcase. Wand.

Those were the three things that came to mind.

"Bleeeeh! I'm in hospital!" shuddered the veteran.

"Harry," coughed Ryou lightly, poking out from behind the doctor.

"Ryou what are you doing here?" asked Harry, tucking a straying black hair behind his ear, smoothing his appearance over.

"Mr. Bakura stayed the duration of the night," said the doctor as he read the machinery hooked up to Harry's body.

"I took your stuff back to the house, they said they'd let you out in a few days," said Ryou, as a slow redness made it's way over his cheeks as Harry stared deeply at him in silence. Why would a person he barely knew stay by his side when he was in hospital? It didn't make much sense but neither did being invited to live with said person. Ryou looked like the genuinely sweet type though, even if the thing in the Ring tied to the lace around his neck was evil.

"You stayed! That's so-" Harry faltered, but gave Ryou a small smile, "-_sweet _of you,"

Doctor Yoshonoiya looked in semi-amusement as Ryou turned a deep maroon when Harry lazily threw arms around his neck, when he drew back from the hug, ruffled Ryou's hair affectionately.

Ryou squeaked and drew back looking amused and embarrassed until the doctor called for their attention.

"Mr. Potter, are you are aware of who ran you over?"

"No.." said Harry slowly as if the doctor was dense "I was kind of busy almost-dying,"

"It was Seto Kaiba's limousine,"

* * *

**KaibaCorp:**

The young CEO glared at his laptop, Mokuba saw this expression on his brother's face before and it never mean't anything good.

"Seto?" asked Mokuba quietly from the comfy large chair in the CEO office beside Kaiba.

"Mm?" grunted Kaiba, eyes still narrowed at his laptop screen, as if trying to glare a hole through it.

"Are you still mad about the boy you ran over yesterday?" asked Mokuba innocently.

"I fired the chauffeur, though I'm looking for records of that Potter kid and it's almost like he barely exists!" snapped Kaiba.

* * *

When Ryou left, Harry found himself alone, and worrying.

The Nex Phasmatis were back. His new style of occlumency was slowly breaking upon arrival and unwelcome memories were trying to flood through. When Domino hospital dimmed it's lights for everyone to sleep, Harry found himself not wanting to. He felt like he was going mad.

Then of course, there was the matter of the glass emerald. It had appeared on his person after his last contact with Zorc, and everytime he threw it off, it would once again appear around his neck. It was the same shade of his eyes and looked like a large emerald, but it seemed as weak as glass and when he held it, he felt a small throbbing feeling -like a little heartbeat.

Then, the spirit came, and Harry felt a small part of things begin to make sense.

* * *

"I am Shadi," said the man quite clearly, Harry blinked owlishly and wondered if he was going mad, if the others awoke would they even see the spirit-man?

"I heard your scream from the Shadow Realm Harry," he said, Harry wondered at this point, how the strange turbaned being knew his name.

"My scream?" he replied in wonderment, though it came out like a quiet whisper.

"It is prophesized you would teach them," said Shadi, knowing full-well that Harry would know what he was talking about.

"I have already started, just not in magic per-say," said Harry with a mysterious smile, making Shadi fall silent for a just a moment as patients snored happily.

"Harry, I am trying to warn you!" exclaimed the soft-spoken spirit, "I would use the Millennium Ankh but I fear it would break you completely and then the prophecy would break,"

Harry groaned.

"What prophecy? And warn me of what exactly?"

Shadi went on as if the veteran hadn't said anything.

"There are far darker things at work with your enemies then perhaps you realize, think of it this way Harry Potter, while those four dark ones exist, the entire planet is a hostage to them and they do not even know, and that object around your neck..." began Shadi, coming nearer and nearer to Harry who shrunk back into the bed.

"I am surprised to see it took this long to find you," said Shadi, brushing ghostly fingers over it as it hung around Harry's neck.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"It is a piece of your soul, a remnant from the last spell performed on you centuries ago. Harry... do you remember when you were sent to the Shadow Realm?" asked Shadi, blank blue eyes boring into the swirling greens that were addled with a worrying about of instability.

"Yes, my lov-- my..." Harry faltered for a moment, "-the person I cared about, he sent me there so he would never have to see me again or he would have hurt me for stopping his vengeance, in retrospect he did out of love I guess," shrugged Harry as the moist feeling threatened to rise to his eyes.

"When he sent you, he did it in such a way, that the most sensitive part of your soul would be protected in the Shadow Realm would be protected when you visited the Time Wizard," said Shadi as Harry listened with rapt attention.

"The necklace has been sitting in the Shadow Realm encasing that part of you, and now, it seems you have reached a point where it could find you again. I worry for you child, I really do. For your mind is breaking and the world _needs_ you,"

Suddenly, Harry understood why the memories were resurfacing, it was because of the necklace, the missing part of him, but slowly...it was tearing his mind apart.

* * *

Yugi woke up in a mop of sweat, eyes wide as his little body shook.

"Yami," he said quietly "-I heard a scream,"

"So did I," replied the perturbed Yami, as they both sat in silence.

* * *

**Next Morning:**

Marik left in silence, grabbed a slice of toast then left the home after getting a call from Ryou telling them their time-traveler was in hospital. It was sunny enough to walk so slowly he made way down to the high street and began to take shortcuts to Domino Hospital that morning, before any of the other Ishtar's realized he left the vicinity.

* * *

Harry tossed and turned in the hospital bed as the nurses barely threw a glance his way, he felt himself being wrapped in the cloak of something warm, like something wanted to protect him but couldn't, and very slowly, a black mass was consuming him from the inside and out.

Harry's eyes shot open to find himself staring up into a set of lavenders.

"Why Ishtar, you came to visit, I didn't know you cared," said Harry in a false sugary sweetness.

Quickly, Marik drew the curtains around the the hospital bed and sat on the side of it.

"I don't," said Marik coolly, "I just came to see the man who refused to teach us in pain," he replied in equal false sugary-sweetness.

"Those people came back, from my window I saw them walking around Domino and I'll be damned if they hurt me trying to look for you," snarled Marik, Harry just lolled his head in Marik's direction and smiled lazily.

"I'm not trying to be horrible to you Ishtar," said Harry quite softly, the sudden statement wasn't something Marik was sure he understood, so he raised a brow as Harry sat upright in the bed and stared him in the face.

"I know I have to teach you at some point, it's my fault they're after you anyway," muttered Harry, fiddling with the covers in his carefully masked nervousness, sensing Ishtar had an ugly darkness about him too, he had from day one.

"Then why won't you start teaching us?" snapped Marik, knowing full-well the last wizard of Earth could be the very thing that could unlock the Shadows in such a way that they would no longer harm the world but the Millennium Items could become obsolete, and evil would finally back down.

"I still want that apology, and not for the reasons you think, I'm not trying to make you beg," _I'm not like Snape! _thought the veteran.

"Then what the fuck are you trying to achieve by getting me to apologize?" now Harry could see the uglier side of Marik coming out, so against his better judgment he reached out and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"If you can't apologize at this stage in life then how can you expect me to teach you? I know it isn't fully you doing Marik, and I can feel that you're very angry -I don't know why and I'm not going to ask, but assuming you're justified in your anger you still need to learn when to suck it up and swallow your pride. From someone as angry as you, that would take a lot of emotional control, and that's what you need if you want me to teach you advanced Shadow magic. Or the only person you hurt, is yourself," finished Harry.

Marik fell silent a moment.

"Come back when you're ready," smiled Harry, though it was a tight smile -he had his own problems to deal with.

"No need,... I'm," the words stuck in his gullet for a moment as Harry stared at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry," he said quite clearly, without shame.

Isis Ishtar, touching her Millennium Necklace smiled slightly as she peeked through the curtains, her necklace had shown her a vision of her brother actually healing and from the look of it, he'd already started.

* * *

**Later:**

A man alongside his little brother and five top security guards walked into Domino Hospital after being limo-driven, the woman at reception flushed and stammered.

She had THE Seto Kaiba in her hospital asking to see a patient, the one he'd crashed into.


	7. In Which Harry Wonders

_ This is M rated to cover my ass for all type of content I throw in, chances are their will be sex scenes later on, this is a YAOI and sequel to:_

_Millennium Jump: Dangerous Affairs (prequel)_

_Please read it first before this, the pairing is now HarryxMarikIshtar_

_Sorry to disappoint but Kaiba was mainly a cameo, it really depends where this heads in the future. I would like to make a bit of a shout out to__ 'mabidiso' which single handedly restored the faith in my older stories, particularly this one. I would like to thank each and every one of my readers a__nd thank you for having patience with me. I hope you continue to enjoy what I put out and wish you happy reading!_

_[to clear things up, I've altered YGO history, Zorc Necrophades IS Yami Bakura, through the Millennium Ring, he came into being as a parasite living off Ryou, hence dark, equalling Yami. In the official YGO, I believe Yami Bakura went in time to take over Thief King Bakura in order to revive Zorc as a demon. In this, Zorc is simply a mesh of Yami Bakura and the Thief King, having devoured his soul in an incident many years ago which Harry is desperately trying to figure out -what on Earth happened after he left?]_

_xxxI do not own YuGiOh or Harry Potter xxxxX_

* * *

Harry wanted to pass out again at the sight of his visiter but he didn't want the hospital to keep him any longer then they had planned.

"They said no longterm damage," managed Harry.

"Take the cash and keep quiet," advised Kaiba coldly, setting money into Harry's hand, originally he would have refused it but he was in a world where he had no home, hardly any possessions and lacked new clothes, all of which costed money.

"Next time, watch where you're going brat," snarled Kaiba, Harry winced, he'd almost called him 'Lord-Husband' twice and stopped himself, seriously, how on Earth would he have explained that? Other then the head-trauma being worse then expected.

_Great. A millennia forward and he's still as frigid as ever_, thought Harry dryly.

Well, at least he had some cash to live on.

* * *

_Later:_

When Ryou had picked Harry up after he was discharged from the hospital, he hadn't said much of anything, he was just quiet...until the moment he stepped through the doorway he was attacked by a small furry squeaking creature.

"He's been squeaking for you pretty much around the clock," said Ryou dryly as the little hyperactive kuriboh jumped arms and nestled to his chest. Harry's lips twitched, he forgot how cute Bo was sometimes. After a quick cuddle, he turned quite serious when they went into the living room to relax a bit before Harry went upstairs to his new room.

"Ryou," began Harry quietly, the albino raised a brow and paused mid-grab for the TV remote when Harry spoke.

"I want to speak to the Spirit of the Ring,"

No sooner had he said it, Ryou's hair began to spike out more, and he found himself in the dark presence of the ring spirit...

"What? What do you want?" he snapped, arms folded, staring demandingly at Harry, who flinched a bit.

"Is there...is there anything you remember at all? I really have to know, is there? I mean, when I came into this time I had left after a great battle and I have no idea what happened to Akefia Bakura," he said, praying to Ra and Merlin combined that maybe...just maybe there was a memory.

It had been very sudden, but Harry had been dying to ask the question since he'd awoken in hospital and waited impatiently to be discharged. The spirit of the Ring shook his head, he saw the pathetic desperation in Harry's eyes, it made him sick. He wasn't a spirit that was taken to being kind, or sympathetic, but there was times when humans were pitiful and pathetic enough that it was enough to induce a bit of mercy. He actually felt sorry for Harry -if that was the right way to phrase the feeling. It was more like a sick-ness at how pathetic he sounded that amounted to something close to 'feeling sorry' for him.

"I'm not the man I consumed. I may have some of his mannerisms but I'm not him, I don't have his memories, but you should know more then anyone if .." he stopped right there.

"If what?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

"Look. I don't want to get your hopes up," he grunted.

"Sometimes, due to the fact I have no memories I wonder if I was the...the Thief King but simply didn't know it. I'm Zorc Necrophades, or...or I think I am. The thing is Potter, I don't know anything about myself," said the Spirit of the Ring, very frankly. Harry gave him a deep stare, and leered close to him, perhaps maybe...there was enough of the King of Thieves inside of him.

_"I just need to know,"_ Harry murmured, desperation all over his face and running through his body that had driven him to pull Yami Bakura lightly by the collar. He didn't make an effort to stop it, he was curious of what Harry was doing. He was also curious for a verdict from him too, and he had viciously slammed his host out of his mind but the curiosity, confusion and utterly blank thought. Ryou probably could see an inkling of what was going on, but could do nothing as Yami Bakura retained possession of his body.

He pulled Yami Bakura close, and pushed himself up taller on the sofa, to have the other shorter then him, lips bellow his. He just had to know... he was so desperate it hurt. He pushed his lips down to his, it felt as nice as any other lovely kiss. It felt familiar, but the lips weren't the same, the person wasn't the same. Harry drew back and sighed in misery at how desperate he was.

"No...you're like him in a lot of ways, but you're not the one I know," said Harry, and the two sat in silence for a while, not really knowing what else to say.

"I suppose that leaves me as a parasite, living off this weak host. I do feel some parts of the Thief's feelings sometimes even if I don't have his memories. That is what renders me weak, surely, if I had not devoured someone who'd turned so weak and...ugh..in love, I'd be what I once was. A terrifying demon of Shadows," said the slightly bitter Yami Bakura.

"-and since not even I, have complete recollection of what led me into this position of parasite. Something happened those thousands of years ago, you want to know what happened to Thief King Bakura, and I want to know why I've been reduced to such a weak...parasite as opposed to demon," growled Zorc/Yami Bakura.

"We'll find out together then...somehow," said Harry, sighing sadly.

* * *

_Endxx_

_I'm sorry that was so short, it was more of a comeback chapter to be honest, the next one will come out, it will take some time but it won't be abandoned again. I promise. _


End file.
